


Burnt

by Semi_problematic



Series: Eyewitness Week 2018 [2]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Lukas chuckled, pressing their foreheads together. "I just... it's nice. I don't feel guilty anymore. I just... I always thought that guys like me... don't get happy endings.""And?" Philip cupped the back of his neck and rubbed it with his thumb."I got one right now."





	Burnt

"I can't believe they are making us to the cooking." Philip leaned against the counter, looking over at the living room. "We aren't even legally adults but they have us making the entire Thanksgiving dinner."

"It's not that bad." Lukas mumbled, mashing the potatoes. They had already been cooked but something about the consistency bothered Lukas, at least that's what he told Philip. "I mean, my dad always gives me this stuff to do. He says it builds character or something."

"Yeah, well your dad is your dad and I don't care about anything he does." Philip sighed, tilting his head back. "Speaking of, is he coming tonight?"

"Probably not. He'll just stay home and drink like always." Lukas looked over at Philip. "And like always I will stay here and spend the night with you."

"I like when you stay here. You might as well just move in." Philip walked towards the table, grabbing a small bowl of silverware. He started to place each piece of silverware down on each napkin. "They already have you doing all the hard work."

"Cooking isn't hard, Philip. You just don't know how to do anything other than use a microwave." Lukas pushed the bowl of potatoes away, glancing at the turkey. "It should be done any second."

"You're hot when you know what you're doing." Philip teased, glancing back at Lukas. "I just never learned. My mom knew how to make like five dishes and I hardly even knew how to make those."

Lukas wiped his hands off on a hand towel, leaning against the counter. "I'll teach you. It's not that hard once you got a recipe and know what each....thing is." He tilted his head to the side and bit his lip. 

Philip bent over the table and set a few more spoons and forks down. "I can feel you staring." He stood up straight and looked at Lukas. "It's rude."

"You're my boyfriend." Lukas smirked. "I gotta appreciate every inch of you. Today is the day of giving thanks." 

Philip made a face before laughing. "Do me a favor and never day that again. That was the worst thing that's ever came out of your mouth. And you-" He pointed at Lukas. "You say savage all the time."

"It's my job to embarrass you." Lukas crossed his arms over his chest. "Is anyone else coming tonight?"

"Tony and Gabe's sister. Only one could make it. And I think... maybe Helen's dad, but I don't know anything about her family." Philip backed away from the table, his eyes scanning across it. "I think that's everything..the gravy and vegetables are done. Dessert is covered." 

"I think we did it." Lukas walked towards him after pushing off the counter. He took the empty bowl from Philip and set it down on the counter behind them. He snaked his arms around his waist, pulling him close. "And by "we" I mean I." 

"I helped." Philip grinned, fixing Lukas' collar. "And I gave you a lot of moral support, I think that should count for something."

"Mhm." Lukas mumbled, leaning down and kissing him. "I haven't been able to do that all day."

"It's been busy." Philip whispered, running his fingers through Lukas' hair. "I've missed it, though." He rubbed his arm, kissing him again. "I hope Helen's dad doesn't hate gays. He'll be real uncomfortable if he does."

"Yeah, it's about time they are the ones that feel uncomfortable." Lukas kissed him again. "Now stop talking about homophobes. It's a mood ruiner."

"There's a mood?"

Lukas laughed softly. "Shut up." He kissed Philip's neck, holding him close. "This is kinda like we have a family-"

"You're being sappy."

"Try and stop me." Lukas chuckled, pressing their foreheads together. "I just... it's nice. I don't feel guilty anymore. I just... I always thought that guys like me... don't get happy endings."

"And?" Philip cupped the back of his neck and rubbed it with his thumb.

"I got one right now." He smiled some, pecking his lips. "I got you and I got Helen and Gabe and Rose. Things just..." He took a deep breath. "Things got better..." 

Philip nodded, kissing Lukas' cheek. "You know... I'm happy for you, but-"

"But?"' Lukas raised an eyebrow, peering down at Philip. He would never get tired of looking at him. 

"This-" Philip pulled him into the kiss. "Better not be our happy ending. We gotta grow old and be angry and complain non-stop." 

"You're right." Lukas whispered, his eyes studying Philip's face. He always did. Lukas wanted to be able to have him memorized. "This isn't the end." 

Philip smiled, kissing him again, harder this time. He pressed Lukas back against the counter, only pulling away when he couldn't breathe anymore. He looked up at Lukas, his hand splayed out against his chest. "Sorry... got a little-"

"Excited?"

Philip slapped his chest. "Shut up." He backed away some, freezing when a horrible smell filled the air. "Oh my god-"

"What?" Lukas looked around the room, obviously panicked. 

"Do you smell that?" Philip twisted his head and looked back towards the sink, then at the fridge, then at the oven. Gray smoke was beginning to drift out of it. He stood still, frozen. "Nonononono."

"What?" Lukas made a face, suddenly aware of the stench. "Oh my god."

"The turkey!" Philip rushed towards the oven, pulling it open. He pulled out the burnt turkey, setting it on the counter. "Open windows! We can't let the fire alarms start to go off!"

Lukas nodded, tugging up every window in the kitchen. He began to try and fan out the smoke, his eyebrows knit together. A funny expression was plastered on his face. Discomfort. "Did we really just do that?" He asked, looking over at Philip who was hurriedly cutting the turkey open. 

Philip sighed, stabbing his knife into the center of the turkey. He leaned against the counter, nodding. "Yeah." He laughed lightly. "We really did."

"Everything okay in there?" Came Gabe's voice from the living room. "I heard yelling! Do we need to call 911? Is someone hurt?"

Lukas looked at the burnt turkey. "No... the only thing hurt is the turkey."

"What?" Helen shouted. "Is that- oh my god. Did you guys really burn the turkey?!"

"Would it help if we said no?" Philip asked, peeking into the living room. "We didn't hear the timer... and it's bad. I think if you eat it, it's gonna kill you." 

"Of course." Helen sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

Gabe looked back at Philip, smiling. "We have chicken nuggets."

"This is Thanksgiving." 

"And we are being thankful for the invention of chicken nuggets." Lukas called, a wide smile on his face.

Philip shot him a glare. "Shut it."

"Its better than no Thanksgiving dinner at all." Gabe tried to reason. "And I will go cook them to make sure nothing else ends up burnt."

Helen sighed once more. "Fine. Chicken nuggets for dinner."


End file.
